The last two decades have produced dramatic technological advances in molecular biology and computer science. The NTP is evaluating how best to incorporate these advances into its research and testing strategies in order to broaden scientific knowledge of exposure-related disease mechanisms. To support these efforts, the goal of this contract is to develop a PC and/or Mac-based integrated prediction system to support environment toxicological assessments. The developer will need to provide a user-friendly interface that will integrate tools commonly available for in silico predictions to provide data and predictions relating to the potential toxicological effects of a chemical of interest. The user must be able to enter a query via a Chemical Abstracts Service Registry Number, the chemical name, a structure data file, a molfile, a IUPAC International Chemical Identifier (InChl), or a Simplified Molecular Input Line Entry Systems (SMILES) code. Users must be able to limit their search criteria at least by toxicological endpoint (e.g., carcinogenicity, genotoxicity, immunotoxicity, reproductive toxicity).